O que você quer?
by Frozen Lotus
Summary: Os adolescentes cavaleiros de ouro Mu e Aldebaran têm a brincadeira de adivinhar algo que o outro quer e conseguir isso a ele. Mas, o que Mu realmente deseja? SHAKA E MU.. Saga/Kanon.. Milo/Camus
1. Brincadeira de presentes

**Olá ****gente!****  
>Pessoa <strong>**novata ****aqui!****(Eu)...****Sejam ****bonzinhos*****-***

**CAPÍTULO**** 1 ON**** XD**

**Espero que ****se ****divirtam ****lendo! ****Desculpem ****as ****possíveis ****coisas ****incompatíveis ****com**** a ****realidade ****na ****fic, ****mas...****Vocês ****sabem...****É ****pra ****felicidade ****geral**** da ****nação.**** xD**

***  
>O sol brilhava frio naquela manhã no santuário, ventava um pouco, ainda era muito cedo. O ariano olhou o dia e concluiu que não devia passar das seis da manhã. Estava acostumado a acordar cedo assim.<p>

Em seu moletom cinza de corrida, andava silencioso até a 2ª casa. Sabia que o amigo taurino ainda deveria estar dormindo. Em suas mãos, o ariano levava uma garrafa grande de refrigerante - Guaraná Antártica-. Tinha certeza de que o brasileiro gostaria da surpresa, ele prezava tudo o que vinha de seu país de origem e refrigerante brasileiro não costumava circular pela Grécia com muita freqüência.

Nos últimos meses, ele e o taurino andavam com uma brincadeira que consistia em tentar adivinhar algo que o outro quisesse e conseguir essa coisa para o outro. Já haviam feito isso algumas vezes e essa era a vez de Mu. O garoto de cabelos lavanda deixou a garrafa no interior do 2º templo e esfregando as mãos, devido ao frio do refrigerante, seguiu seu caminho para as montanhas que ladeavam o santuário.

Subia as montanhas correndo, correndo como se pudesse fazê-lo pelo dia inteiro e podia. Poderia tem usado seu teletransporte, mas gostava do exercício. Apesar de estar por volta de seus 16 ou 17, era muito bem treinado e tinha físico para suportar a corrida tranquilamente. Afinal, era um cavaleiro de ouro.  
>Quando seus fios compridos começavam a dar o sinal de suor, o jovem alcançou o topo da montanha, juntamente com os primeiros raios do dia.<br>Dali do alto, Mu tinha a visão do Santuário inteiro. Estava mesmo num lugar elevado e muito bonito. Algumas árvores já começavam a fazer sombra, suas copas balançavam suavemente cumprimentando o recém-chegado. As flores coloridas curvavam-se dóceis ao vento no local. Era um ambiente muito tranqüilo e agradável.  
>Parou, tomou um pouco de ar e caminhou lento em direção ao rapaz, de idade semelhante à sua, que se encontrava de olhos fechados e sentado em posição de lótus. Os cabelos muito dourados dele brilhavam ainda mais ao serem tocados pelo sol, a pele alva parecia tão suave quanto o vento que a acariciava.<p>

- Shaka... – Chamou o ariano, sem pressa.

O rapaz continuou imóvel, pareceu não ouvir. Como não obtivera resposta, sentou ao lado do indiano sentindo a grama verde ceder ao seu peso. Levantou uma das madeixas douradas do amigo, soprou de leve em seu ouvido e observou-o remexer em desconforto e começar a rir.

- Pare, Mu. Já lhe pedi que não fizesse isso. – O jovem de Virgem tombou a cabeça para o lado de forma que o ombro protegesse a entrada do pavilhão auditivo, ainda ria. – Faz cócegas, seu bobo.

- Oras, diga-me outro jeito de chamar sua atenção enquanto medita que eu paro. – O cavaleiro de Áries bateu o dedo na ponta do nariz do amigo, divertido. – Então, vai correr comigo?

- Claro. – O indiano sorriu docemente. Levantou-se e fez um pequeno alongamento, para que preparasse o corpo para correr após tantas horas sentado a meditar.  
>Os dois rapazes tinham o costume de fazer algo juntos com freqüência. Ora treinar, ora correr, ora simplesmente procurar relaxar – obviamente, depois de certa insistência por parte do ariano-. Porque apesar de cavaleiros, eram adolescentes e o templo de Athena estava seguro. Não havia tanta necessidade pra rigor excessivo.<p>

Virgem e Áries vinham diminuindo a velocidade da corrida e deixando os passos menos certeiros, a respiração já era forçada e as camisas estavam molhadas.

- Eu preciso parar. – O loiro ofegava.

- Eu também. – O ariano também tinha dificuldades, quando avistou um lago cristalino cerca de 50 metros à frente. – Só até lá. Vamos! Quem chegar por último lava a roupa do outro!

- O QUÊ? – O loiro gritou. O ariano já havia disparado. - VOLTE AQUI, MU! ISSO É INJUSTO! - Tratou de apressar o passo alcançar o amigo.

Os cabelos lavanda de Mu voavam tanto quanto ele próprio, mas o tibetano não pôde deixar de se assustar quando viu Virgem prestes a ultrapassá-lo. Com o susto, não percebeu uma pedra e tropeçou, caindo em cima do loiro.

- Seu trapaceiro! – O cavaleiro de virgem estava com as costas coladas ao chão e respirava pesadamente. – Eu ia ganhar.

- Eu tropecei. – O ariano também arfava, de queixo junto a um monte de grama. – Pare de choramingar. Você sabe que no fim eu iria ganhar.

O tibetano deixou os olhos se fecharem, cansado. O suor escorria-lhe pela testa, o cheiro da grama invadia suas narinas, mas ele gostava. Passados alguns segundos, o garoto se incomodou com o silêncio do indiano.

- Não fique tão quieto. Era certo que eu ganharia mesmo. Você sabe. Não sabe, Shaka? – O jovem tirou sua cabeça roxa do chão, estranhando. Abriu seus olhos verdes para se surpreender com o que via. – Shaka!

O loiro dava-lhe um aceno de mão, de longe. Do lago.

- Eu não me lembro da competição ter sido cancelada, Mu! O que faz deitado aí? Aja como um bom perdedor e venha aqui me cumprimentar! – Virgem lhe dava um de seus sorrisos mais sapecas.

- Ora essa, virginiano! Muito esperto! – Mu se endireitou, sentando-se ainda no lugar em que havia caído.

Shaka ainda ria quando viu o tibetano desaparecer.

- Mu?... – Shaka olhava em torno de si. – Arghh! Muuu!

O amigo reaparecera atrás do virginiano, prendendo-o com os braços e desaparecendo de novo. Quando Shaka se deu conta estava caindo de cabeça dentro da água fria do lago, junto a Mu.

- Seu cabrito do Tibet! O que pensa que está fazendo? – O rapaz tomava ar e tremia com o frio, tirando a franja loira que havia colado em sua testa.

O que o virginiano teve como resposta foi uma gargalhada explosiva de Áries.

- Cabrito não, carneiro. E... Eu posso ter perdido, mas ainda tenho o gostinho da vitória de ter te molhado. – Mu jogou um pouco de água no rosto do indiano.

- Espero que esse gosto dure, porque você vai lavar as minhas roupas... Cabrito. – Devolveu, com um sorriso vitorioso, o ataque do amigo com outro punhado d'água.

A tarde vinha alta quando os rapazes subiam as escadas do santuário, retornando à suas casas. A trilha de pingos d'água se formava por onde passavam.  
>Chegaram à saída da primeira casa e com um sorriso no rosto, se despediram.<p>

- Até amanhã, Shaka. – Áries acenava da porta dos fundos de sua casa.

- Até! – O loiro acenava de volta. – Ah, vê estas roupas? – Apontava a própria roupa de treino. – Amanhã as trago pra você dar um jeito. – O loiro riu, adorando provocar o outro, e seguiu para a casa de touro.

- Certo. Não sou um mau perdedor. – Áries sorriu e adentrou pelo seu próprio templo.

Estava cansado. Não. Estava exausto. Precisava de um banho. Queria dormir.

...

_Corria. __Seus __orbes __verdes __se __recusando__ a __ficarem __abertos __diante __do __vento. __Corria.  
>Via <em>_um__ corredor __à__ sua __frente, __fartos __cabelos __dourados. __Cabelos __que __brilhavam __muito __com__ o__ sol. __Por __mais __que __corresse, __que __se __esforçasse, __não __conseguia __alcançá-lo. __  
>Quis <em>_gritar,__ a __voz __lhe __falhou.__  
>O<em>_ loiro __sumiu.__ Quis__ chorar.  
><em>_Sentou __no __chão, __aborrecido. __Abraçou __os __joelhos __e __enfiou__ a __cabeça __pelos __braços. __Seus __cabelos __de __lavanda __abraçando __seu __corpo __solitário.  
>Sentiu <em>_uma __mão __pousar __em __sua __cabeça.__Uma __mão __quente, __macia...__Um __cheiro __que __conhecia...__Sândalo...  
>Levantou <em>_os __olhos __e __deparou-se __com __o __mesmo __garoto __que __corria, __com__ seu __sorriso __doce__ de __sempre.__  
>Sorriu <em>_também.  
>Era<em>_ impossível__ não __sorrir __diante __do __sorriso __daquele __ser __tão __meigo.__  
>O <em>_loiro __deixou__ a __mão __correr__em __seus __cabelos __de __lavanda __e,__ Mu__ fechou __os __olhos __aproveitando __a __carícia._

_Shaka...__ – __O __Ariano __gemeu __baixinho._

_...  
><em>

Mu sentou-se na cama em um sobressalto. O coração acelerado. Suava.

- Foi só um sonho. – Repetiu pra si mesmo, secando a testa com o dorso da mão.

Por Athena, o que fora aquilo? Era a segunda vez naquela semana que sonhava com o amigo... Daquele jeito estranho. Lembrou-se do sonho com certo calor no coração, algo morno que o deixava confortável. Chacoalhou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos de si.

- Shaka é meu amigo. – Dizia como se tentasse convencer a si mesmo disso. – É melhor eu dormir.

O sol já batia forte em seus olhos. Deveria ser por volta de nove horas da manhã.  
>Áries levantou-se um pouco tarde, o que não era usual. O sonho havia feito perder um pouco do sono. Vestiu-se, tomou seu café e saiu pra olhar como estava o dia.<p>

- Mu! – Touro abria um largo sorriso e vinha ao encontro do amigo da primeira casa. – Adorei o presente. Tinha muito tempo que não via um refrigerante da minha terra.

- Ora, Al. Que bom que gostou. – O tibetano sorria satisfeito de ter agradado.

- Veja o que tenho pra você! - O brasileiro entregou ao outro um recipiente grande, ainda sorrindo. – Lembrei-me de que é seu preferido.

O menor pegou o recipiente e o abriu, seus olhos brilhando ao ver conteúdo.

- Torta de nozes! Não acredito que você lembrou! Obrigado, Al! – Mu cheirava a torta já ansioso para comê-la. – Você está pegando pesado. Eu amo torta de nozes.

- Eu sei. - O taurino riu com felicidade. – Bem, está tarde. Tenho que começar meu treino. Até mais, Mu.

- Até. – Sorriu, ainda olhando a torta. – Já que você está apelando tanto, também vou te surpreender. Vai gostar mais ainda do que o refrigerante. Sabe que sou competitivo, vou ganhar isso taurino!

Touro riu.

- Que isso, ariano! Eu jogo com você porque somos amigos e é divertido. Não estou preocupado em ganhar. – O cavaleiro da segunda casa desceu as escadas passando por Mu e se dirigindo à área de treinamento.

Áries voltou à sua cozinha. Faca! Torta! Já!

O garfo descansava em sua boca. O que daria ao taurino que fosse melhor do que tudo que eles já haviam trocado?  
>O tibetano olhava para o teto, descendo os olhos chegou à sua armadura, que repousava montada. Brilhante... Dourada... Brilhante? Dourada? De novo, a imagem do indiano chegou-lhe à mente.<p>

- Ah, Shaka. – Mu lambeu o garfo. Aquele calorzinho no peito de novo.

- Chamou?

- ARGH! QUE SUSTO, LOIRO! – A mão de Áries espalmada sobre o peito.

- Ué... Eu tava te chamando, você não ouviu. E você disse meu nome. - O loiro teimou.

- Disse nada. Eu disse "faca". – Mu pegou a faca, mostrando-a ao amigo e logo depois cortando um pedaço da torta que Aldebaran lhe dera. – Senta, vem comer comigo. – Áries sorriu. Gostava da companhia do indiano.

***  
>Era tarde da noite. O tibetano sentou-se em sua cama, olhando o quarto vazio, a luz da lua que invadia a janela. Pensava... O que daria ao taurino? Precisava de algo interessante, que despertasse a alegria do outro. Queria, sim, agradar ao amigo, mas também queria sair vitorioso do jogo. Seu rosto de repente se iluminou, lembrara-se de algo dito por Aldebaran alguns meses atrás.<br>Teria que ir ao Brasil, agora!  
>Teletransportou-se.<p>

Alguns dias se passaram desde então.  
>Shaka olhava desolado para o vazio templo de Áries. Há dois dias ele ia lá e não encontrava o amigo. Não tinha nem sinal de Mu. Não sentia seu cosmo afetuoso. Preocupara-se.<p>

Um saltitante Afrodite pulava os degraus da escadaria do santuário distribuindo panfletos.

- Bom diaaaaa! – O pisciniano disse de maneira afetada.

- Bom dia. – Virgem sorriu. Dite era meio amalucado, mas sempre lhe tirava algumas risadas.

- Tome um pra você também! – Peixes entregou um panfleto para Virgem, mas não tirava os olhos do cavaleiro de Câncer, que treinava logo a frente. – Não vá faltar hein?

Shaka passou os olhos no papel, enquanto Afrodite dava mais uma espiada nas coxas grossas do canceriano.

- Jogos de verão? – Perguntou desconfiado.

- É, gato. Não tem nada pra gente fazer. Então eu resolvi organizar alguma coisa pra gente se distrair por um tempinho – Ele piscou.

- É, pode ser interessante. – O indiano passou a mão pelo queixo.

- Lógico que vai ser interessante, amore! – Afrodite tinha um tom alterado. – Ei... Cadê o carneirinho?

- Também não sei. Estive a procura dele. – Shaka coçou a cabeça.

- Ué. Devia saber. Não vivem colados por aí? – Afrodite afagou os cabelos do loiro com um sorriso malicioso quanto à Mu. Shaka não entendeu. – Bom, quando o vir entregue um panfleto a ele. – Disse o pisciniano, entregando a Shaka mais um panfleto e correndo para a área de lazer.

- Ta...

O tibetano retornou ao santuário, feliz com o que havia conseguido. Agora Touro ficaria sem palavras. Subia as escadarias, quando foi surpreendido por Escorpião.  
>- Olá, Mu! Você sumiu! – O escorpiano o cumprimentou<p>

- Fui ao Brasil! – Sorriu safado, o ariano. – Quero ver Aldebaran fazer melhor do que eu.

- Que flores são essas? – Miro perguntou, curioso. Pensou um pouco. – Vocês estão tendo um caso? – O jovem chocou-se.

- Claro que não! Não seja tolo. – Áries tapou a boca do outro, para que não gritasse. – São flores nativas do Brasil. Estão na lista de flores em extinção. Aldebaran só as viu pelo álbum de colecionador que tem.

- Ahhhhhh... – Escorpião olhava as flores. Eram magníficas. Tinha flores de várias cores, mas todas estavam no degradé do branco ao magenta. – São lindas!

- É, são mesmo. – O ariano apreciava as flores. – Agora eu o deixei enrolado. – Riu.

- Bem, boa sorte. Vou indo. Vou jogar baralho com Camus. Quer vir? – Miro perguntou.

- Fica pra próxima, tenho que resolver esse assunto.

***  
>As horas se passavam. Mu estava ansioso. Em pouco tempo Aldebaran estaria ali em sua casa e seria, com certeza, surpreendido. E tinha que falar com Shaka. Com certeza o amigo deveria estar preocupado com ele. O tibetano saiu sem dizer nada a ninguém. Mas como iria acordar Shaka no meio da madrugada para avisar uma coisa dessas?<br>Olhava o vaso grande com muitas flores. Tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Ei, Mu! Queria me ver? – O taurino chegou na sala do ariano e de repente parou de andar. Emudeceu, seus olhos não acreditavam no que viam. – MUUU!

- Eu seeeii! – Áries sorriu gostosamente, como se garantisse a vitória.

Aldebaran abraçou Mu, quase quebrando a coluna do tibetano. Lágrimas desciam em cascata de seus olhos. O taurino parecia realmente emocionado.

- E-Eu não acredito. – Ele soltou Mu e abraçou o vaso, tomando cuidado com as flores. – É a _Nicotiana__mutabilis_! A flor que muda de cor de branco pra magenta durante a sua vida!

Mu nem sabia que as flores magenta um dia foram brancas. Nunca tinha visto flores que mudavam de cor durante sua vida. Começara a entender um pouco do fascínio do Touro pelas plantinhas.

- Eu vou te recompensar, ariano. Esse foi um presente pra minha vida toda!

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado! – O tibetano deu um tapinha nas costas do outro.

- Onde as conseguiu? – Perguntou, curioso.

- Me teletransportei ao Brasil e saí a procura.

O brasileiro sorriu, agradeceu mais uma vez. Outro abraço quebra-ossos foi dado ao cavaleiro dos orbes verdes.

Aldebaran levou as flores ao seu templo. Estava disposto a cuidar delas para sempre. Colocou-as em um lugar seguro, mas em que estivesse à sua vista.  
>O taurino sentou-se na entrada de seu templo, olhava as estrelas, como se pedisse um auxílio. Tinha que agradecer a Mu com outro presente. Algo muito especial.<br>Os jogos dos dois sempre foram simples, mas com esse presente... Touro queria dar ao amigo algo especial, que Áries queria do fundo de seu coração.

Baixou seus olhos ao ouvir barulhos de passos. Um loirinho apressado descia correndo as escadarias, pediu licença ao brasileiro para passar por seu templo e seguiu inquieto à casa de Áries.  
>Aldebaran viu o indiano correr e abraçar o ariano, que ruborizou dos pés à cabeça num instante e devolveu o abraço.<p>

- Que bom que veio. Entre. – Ouviu o tibetano dizer ao loiro.

- Por onde andou? Matou-me de preocupação. – O indiano respondeu, um tanto irritado.

O ariano riu.

- Venha. Vou lhe explicar.

O cavaleiro da segunda casa olhou os rapazes entrarem no templo de Áries. Olhou as estrelas, um pensamento um tanto... inusitado lhe ocorreu, mas era só um pensamento. Um pequeno lampejo do que poderia ser uma grande idéia de como ajudar Mu. Não sabia se deveria levar aquilo a sério. Queria agradar o coração do tibetano e não lhe causar constrangimento desnecessário. Sacudiu a cabeça... meio que sem saber o que pensar.

O que poderia fazer? Qual era o desejo mais profundo do coração de Mu?

ÊHH  
>Oi<p>

**gente!****Dêem ****uma**** forcinhaa!  
>Meu <strong>**primeiro**** Yaoi! ****Não ****tenho ****muita ****experiência.**  
><strong><br>Reviews**** Por****favor!*****-*****  
>Me<strong>** digam ****o ****que ****estão ****achando!****  
>Muito <strong>**obrigada.****  
>Bjoo<strong>


	2. Festa e Ideias

**Aee! Finalmente.  
>Meu 2º capítulo!<strong>

As reviews estão respondidas no final. Bjinhos carinhosos

.

**o..ooo..o.o**

Mu estava em seu templo, tirava as roupas do indiano do varal. Como bem lembrava, ele, Mu de Áries, havia perdido a pequena competição que fizera como o loiro. Olhou as horas, ainda estava cedo, tinha tempo até seu próximo compromisso. Pegou as roupas do amigo e colocou-as na tábua de passar. Queria deixar tudo impecável, assim como o virginiano gostava e ele também. Modéstia a parte, Mu era muito exigente.

Pegou a blusa do cavaleiro de Virgem e a levou ao rosto, quase inconscientemente. Era macia e, por mais que tenha lavado, era incrível como o cheiro de Sândalo ainda podia ser sentido. Mesmo que muito de leve. Aquele cheiro entrava por suas narinas e o acalmava. As imagens do loiro vinham à sua mente e o ariano se perdia ao lembrar das tardes que tinha o amigo, seu cabelo sedoso.. Abraçou a peça como se o virginiano estivesse nela, roçando o rosto de leve pelo tecido ainda quente do ferro.  
>Parou. Abaixou a roupa de volta à tábua.<p>

- Tsc. – Murmurou colocando uma mão sobre o rosto.

No que é estava pensando agora? Olhou as horas de novo. Estava sem tempo. Como deixara passar tanto tempo naquilo?  
>Terminou maquinalmente de passar e dobrar as roupas tentando esvaziar sua mente daqueles pensamentos. Estava ruborizado.<br>Saiu do templo já sem tanto remorso. Carregava o conjunto de treino do amigo e seguiu parar o sexto templo, pedindo licença aos demais cavaleiros.  
>Aldebaran estava namorando suas novas flores, o que alegrou muito a Mu. Saga, por alguma razão, depois de ter dado seu consentimento a Mu, começou a gritar "Sai, Kanon" e coisas eram atiradas. Mu podia ouvir. Certamente os gêmeos estavam tendo outra briguinha de irmãos. O canceriano e o leonino não estavam em suas casas. Provavelmente treinando, pensou o ariano.<p>

O cavaleiro do sexto templo estava em meditação. Mu, sem muita cerimônia, seguiu até o quarto bem arrumado do virginiano e deixou as roupas em cima da cama e saiu de fininho. Lógico que Shaka percebera seu cosmo ali, talvez por isso mesmo a falta reação. O ariano não oferecia perigo nenhum. E também, Mu não tinha motivos para tirá-lo de sua contemplação a Budha ou fosse lá o que fosse. Apenas seguiu subindo as escadas, ainda tinha um compromisso no templo de Aquário.  
>Chegando à 11ª casa, encontrou um Francês, que já olhava impaciante o relógio. Cabelos azul petróleo, pele alva, olhar frio e, ao que tudo indicava, um coração mais frio ainda. Esse era Camus de Aquário, um cara de poucos amigos, conversava pouco e, por alguma razão, ele e Mu tinham intimidade suficiente para conversar. Podiam dizer que eram amigos, ou algo do tipo.<p>

- Demorou um bocado, _non_?

- Fiquei perdido com umas coisas, - O ariano coçou a cabeça.

- Bom, não importa. Vamos ao jogo? – Perguntou, levantando o tabuleiro de damas.

Sim. Vez ou outra Áries e Aquário se encontravam para damas. Não sabiam bem porque faziam isso. A verdade é que nenhum dos dois tinha desenvoltura para falar abertamente com todos os cavaleiros. Eram um tanto..anti-sociais. Um devido à timidez e um caráter sério... Camus.. simplesmente abusava do direito de ser sério e introvertido, não falava com quase ninguém. Mu tinha Shaka, é verdade, mas amigos nunca eram demais.

- Miro disse que jogou baralho com você ontem. – O ariano puxou um assunto qualquer.

- Miro? – Uma expressão de interrogação brotou na face aquariana.

- O guardião da casa de escorpião. Cabelo azul, cheio de cachos, simpático e um tanto abusado. – Mu riu, divertido.

- _Oui, Oui_. – Camus respondeu sem tirar os olhos do tabuleiro.

- Camus, por Athena, quando vai começar a associar nomes a rostos? Pelo menos dos outros cavaleiros de ouro. Vivemos colados, afinal. Você realmente tá muito fechado. – Áries perdera uma peça para o aquariano.

Camus deu de ombros e olhou pela janela.

- Ele veio com mais três. Jogamos na casa do pisciniano. – Era a vez de Camus novamente, que pegou outra peça do Santo de Áries.

- Hm... Estranho que ele só mencionou você. – Uma expressão confusa.

- Se não acredita, pergunte ao Afrodite. – Camus disse seco. Não gostando da dúvida.

- Não estou duvidando, Camus. – Mu moveu uma pedra. – Só não entendi porque ele só mencionou você.

- _Mon Dieu_! Do que isso importa? – Camus pegou mais uma peça. – Comi!

- Han?

- Comi tua pedra. Preste mais atenção no jogo e menos no Miro. Você anda com a cabeça na lua ultimamente.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

A noite estava quente, o santuário fervilhando, mesmo que em silêncio. Era hoje.  
>Afrodite dava pulinhos, como sempre fazia quando colocava em prática seus planos malucos. Uma coroa de rosas brancas, perfumadas. A túnica curta que usava era da mesma cor de seus cabelos. O pisciniano rodopiou até ir de encontro com o mais novo dos gêmeos, que usava túnica púrura, assim como seu irmão.<p>

- Tudo pronto? – O andrógeno perguntou animado, enlaçando faceiro a cintura de Kanon.

- Uhum. – O geminiano assentiu. – Conferi e Shion realmente não está no santuário. Saga e Miro já devem estar voltando com as bebidas.

- Porque você não colocou as bexigas de gás? Achei que fosse cuidar da decoração. - O sueco deu falta dos balões que, óbvio, gêmeos achava ridículos.

- Estava pensando em desfilar nu por aí. Será que sirvo de decoração? – Um sorriso extremamente sexy brotou no rosto do geminiano. Deus! Ele era mesmo desbocado. Afrodite riu.

- Não seria má ideia. Aproveite e chame seu irmão também. – Estátuas gregas são tudo de bom. Só espero que não seja tãããoo igual assim às estátuas gregas. – Peixes riu apontando para o meio das pernas de Kanon.

- Ta muito abusadinho, Peixes. Só não te mostro que sou muito bem servido, porque imagino que prefira caranguejos. E se está acostumado à casquinha de brinquedo de caranguejo, vai se assustar demais quando vir um armamento de verdade. – O gêmeo de Saga alfinetou. Claro que não iria deixar barato uma provocação direta sobre seu membro.

- Ora. – Afrodite corou. – Quem está sendo abusado agora? – Não tinha nada com o canceriano. Não que ele não quisesse, mas não tinha.

Kanon riu.

- E enquanto à sua parte? – Gêmeos lembrou. – Convidou todo mundo?

- Lógico não é, querido? Acha que eu ficaria horas planejando uma festa e não me lembraria dos convidados? O mais difícil é convencer todo mundo a vir. Você bem sabe que temos anti-sociais aqui. – Peixes colocou o indicador sobre os lábios, como se pedisse segredo, e piscou.

O geminiano gargalhou. Até podia imaginar de quem Dite estava falando.

- Se bem que... – O sueco continuou. _ Aldebaran conseguiu convencer Mu a ir. Você convenceu Camus?

- Sim. Com um pouco de custo e muita chatice. – Gêmeos sorriu e fez língua. Travesso.

Afrodite surpreendeu-se. Não pensara que Kanon tiraria aquário da toca. Ou melhor... Que existisse **qualquer um**que fosse capaz de tirá-lo de lá por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Como foi isso? – Ele perguntou. As mãos na cintura.

- Ah.. – Kanon coçou a cabeça. – Basicamente eu falei tanto na cabeça dele, que ele disse que iria se eu calasse a boca. – O geminiano fez bico e Afrodite ria.

- Ora, veja se não é o signo da comunicação. – Mais risadinhas do pisciniano, que envolveu o pescoço do ouro com os braços. – Com Mu vindo, Shaka não será problema. O ariano vai convencê-lo.

- É verdade. Eles são muito a fins e.. – Vendo que o sueco ainda ria de seu "incidente" com Camus, gêmeos tratou de se pronunciar. – Ele vem não é? É o que importa.

- Quem vem? – A voz de Saga foi ouvida subindo as escadarias e Kanon, sem nem pensar, tirou os braços do sueco de cima de si. Não era como se ele estivesse escondendo algo, não tinha nada com Peixes.  
>Afrodite o olhou de lado. Isso não era do feitio de Kanon. Será possível que a essa altura da vida o rapaz resolveu ter medo do irmão? Que ridículo.<p>

- Camus. – Disse Kanon, ruborizando com o pensamento de Saga ter visto Afrodite com ele e pensasse bobagens. Mas porque diabos seria um problema se o irmão pensasse isso? Ele, Kanon, era bem grandinho.

Saga arqueou a sobrancelha. Tinha visto rubor no rosto de Kanon ao pronunciar o nome daquele aquariano insosso? Por algum motivo se sentiu chateado.  
>- Sim. Camus e Mu confirmaram presença. Com isso, sei que Mu convencerá Shaka por nós. Quando pedi, aquele budista recusou, mas creio que irá ceder a um pedido de Mu. – Afrodite disse, como se fosse óbvio.<p>

- Sabe se ele já foi falar com Shaka? – Saga olhava emburrado para o irmão, que chutava pedrinhas no chão. Afrodite simplesmente balançou a cabeça, negando. – Então eu mesmo vou. – O geminiano passou como uma flecha pelo irmão, em direção à casa de virgem.

- Nossa, porque ele ta tão apressado? – O morador da 12ª casa perguntou com o dedo sobre os próprios lábios.

- Dá pra alguém ajudar aqui? – Um Miro de escorpião subia cansado as escadarias em direção ao 3º templo.

- Miro!

- Aquele babaca me deixou carregando tudo sozinho. – O escorpião arfava, trazendo consigo 6 caixas de cerveja, algumas garrafas de vodka, outras de conhaque, mais algumas de whisky e vinho.  
>Sim, pobre Miro de escorpião, fora abandonado na escadaria por Saga, que acelerara de repente e sem motivo algum.<p>

Ao entrar no templo de virgem, Saga encontra o guardião loiro estatelado no chão. Bermudas compridas que iam até o joelho, uma camisa de manga branca, lia um livro grande. O rapaz parecia não querer sair de casa, passava a impressão de que se unira ao chão e às almofadas ao seu redor. Tinha uma expressão serena, as pálpebras semicerradas não mostravam a íris, embora Saga soubesse que os olhos do indiano não estavam totalmente fechados, para que pudesse ler.

- Posso ajudar? – O loiro perguntou sem se mover um centímetro.

- Er.. – O cavaleiro de gêmeos voltou a si. Shaka tinha uma beleza exuberante. Não, não gostava do loiro, mas ainda sim..Ele era..divino. Tinha de admitir. – Vim para te chamar pra festa.

- Afrodite já esteve aqui mais cedo. – Shaka jogou a cabeça pro lado, os cabelos escorregavam pelo ombro, o pescoço alvo estava à mostra. Saga poderia pensar que Shaka o estava atiçando, mas sabia que o virginiano era ingênuo demais para isso.

- Não sou Afrodite. Acredite, posso ser bem mais convincente que ele. – O geminiano se ajoelhou diante do indiano e trazia consigo um olhar penetrante e um sorriso quente.

Shaka sentou-se e passou a sondar cosmo do cavaleiro de gêmeos, notando uma levíssima alteração. Poucos seriam capazes de perceber variação tão diminuta, mas com suas rigorosas meditações, ele podia fazer isso com facilidade. Mergulhar no silêncio do universo em busca de respostas tinha suas vantagens.  
>- Algo lhe aconteceu, Saga? – O indiano mudou o rumo da conversa, assustando gêmeos, que gelara com o comentário. Como ele poderia saber? Como poderia saber que saíra transtornado com o irmão? Era mesmo a encarnação de Buddha que estava à sua frente. Saga o olhou e em sua expressão, mesmo que os olhos estivessem agora totalmente fechados, só via preocupação sincera.<p>

- Ora, nada a que devamos dar atenção agora. – Gêmeos sentou-se a seu lado.

- O que posso fazer por ti? – O virginiano estava determinado.

- Pode não me fazer a desfeita de faltar à festa. – O grego pousou a mão no ombro de Shaka. O loiro era bondoso, apesar de parecer distante, às vezes, e com ares de metido, quase sempre. – Que acha? Me alegraria que vocêfosse. Não temos muitas oportunidades de reunir todos numa festa. Fique ao menos um pouco, se cansar-se de nossa irritante e pecaminosa presença.. – Gêmeos fez poses tetarais e o loiro esboçou um sorriso. -.. poderá voltar sem que ninguém te perturbe.

Virgem arqueou a sobrancelha como se refletisse no assunto.

- Shaka! – A voz foi ouvida na porta do templo. E tão rápida quanto veio, se calou.

O que Saga fazia ali? Sentado com ele...  
>Que proximidade era essa? Shaka não era dado a liberdade com muita gente..<br>Porque aquela mão no ombro do virginiano? Fechou a expressão.

- Mu... – O indiano disse baixo ao sentir o cosmo de Mu oscilar visivelmente. – O que houve?

Shaka se levantou e foi até Áries, que usava túnica marrom bem escuro. Sóbrio. O cabelo lavanda preso em um rabo frouxo no meio das costas. Mu estava bonito.  
>Ao sentir o olhar do amigo sobre si, o tibetano começou a falar.<p>

- Eu...Vim lhe chamar pra festa.

- Eu já fiz isso, Áries. – Saga também se levantou.

- Obrigado Gêmeos. Pode ir. – Lançou-lhe um olhar que beirava o nervoso. – **Eu já estou com ele agora.**– Frisou tais palavras carregando-as de uma possessividade que não cabia à sua condição de amigo.

Saga abriu a boca pra responder, mas sentiu o cosmo de Miro esquentar bastante. Era raiva. Sim, esquecera-se de que largara o escorpiano raivoso. Não tinha tempo para Mu agora.

- Bem, te vejo na festa, loirinho. – Saga deu uma piscadela marota para o rapaz.

É verdade, queria irritar o ariano. E conseguiu. Viu Mu contrair levemente o semblante. Ele estava se controlando, Saga sentia. Não se importou. Áries bem que merecia.

O geminiano desceu as escadas.

- Porque está agitado? – O virginiano perguntou, inocente.

- Não sei bem, Shaka. – Mu esfregou os olhos. – Essa ideia de festa me deixa estressado. – Mentiu. Para Shaka e para si mesmo.

Vigem riu e passou um braço pelos ombros de Mu.

- A mim também. Porque não fica e fazemos algo mais calmo?

- Bem que gostaria, mas prometi ao Al. Bem que você podia dar um jeito de vir comigo.

- Eu? Sabe que não gosto de festas.

- E eu gosto? – Mu torceu o nariz. – Saga parecia convencer-lhe muito bem.

O loiro gargalhou e Mu poderia ter amado aquele som se não estivesse sentindo uma pontada no peito ao lembrar-se de Saga junto ao garoto de virgem.

- Não diga que está com ciúmes. - Shaka pôs as mãos na cintura.

Mu sentiu uma pedra de gelo no estômago.

- O que? – Gritou.

- Ora, estou apenas te amolando. Não vê?

- Hunf. – Áries fez um biquinho emburrado. – Vem também. Preciso de alguém que vá ficar sóbrio comigo.

Shaka sorriu e foi se trocar.

Áries estava jogado numa almofada na sala do virginiano, esperando-o. Rolava os olhos pelo teto, roia as unhas, paciência não era seu forte.  
>Virgem de seu quarto para deixar Mu boquiaberto. O indiano usava uma túnica de uma cor vermelho vivo, com adornos dourados, que contrastava com sua tez pálida. Braceletes e uma tornozeleira também dourados, os cabelos soltos não contavam com enfeites.<p>

Não precisavam.

Por si só já eram o mais belo enfeite da cabeça de Shaka. Os olhos do loiro vinham fechados, como de costume e Mu não se lembrava de já ter visto a cor daqueles orbes.

- E então? – O virginiano perguntou girando em torno de si mesmo, fazendo a túnica subir e deixar um pouco de suas coxas brancas e delineadas à mostra. Durou um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para o ariano se perder em pensamentos de novo. Mu simplesmente perdeu a fala, seu rosto queimava.

- Está tão estranho que não consegue nem falar? – Virgem ficou preocupado. Era tão meticuloso. Será que errara tanto?

- Não! – Gritou o ariano, exagerando na entonação. Ao perceber a estupidez, voltou ao seu tom sereno. – Está... Lindo, Shaka. Muito... – Olhou Shaka dos pés à cabeça de novo e engoliu em seco. -... Muito bonito.

- Bom, obrigado. – Ele sorriu. – Vamos? – O indiano pôs o braço em alça, como se esperasse que o outro o tomasse.

Ou foi o que pensou Mu, que num instinto ia passar seu braço pelo de Shaka, mas este recolheu o próprio braço assim que terminou de amarrar melhor a túnica.

Era só... A túnica.

O braço estendido de Mu voltou aos próprios cabelos, nervoso. Que é que dera em si?

- Tudo bem, Mu? – O loiro pareceu não perceber o pequeno equívoco do ariano.

- Sim, sim. – Sorriu, sem jeito. – Vamos descer.

A casa de gêmeos estava transbordando música, alegria e libertinagem adolescente, como era de se esperar. Kanon e Afrodite vieram os receber animados. Eles entraram e não tardou começarem a conversar com os outros.

Mu cumprimentou Camus, que parecia sem interesse algum na conversa de Kanon. Havia um grupinho animado no baralho, Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran disputavam um "vira" de vodka. Uma brincadeira boba para ver quem virava de uma só vez mais bebida. Mu sorriu para o taurino e recebeu um sorriso mais largo ainda e um abraço. Logo foi puxado para perto dos outros e Shaka, que conseguira fugir, fazia careta de longe, rindo da situação do tibetano.

O indiano se encolheu num canto, aquilo o perturbava muito. Seu templo era tão silencioso e tudo aquilo lhe parecia frívolo e pecaminoso, nada digno de cavaleiros de Atena.

- Olá, santo de Virgem. Um ênfase na palavra "Santo". – Miro riu.

- Oi, escorpião. – O loiro brincou com o outro. – Abusando muito da bebida?

Miro soltou uma risada gostosa e sentou-se no sofá, ao lado do indiano.

- Só um pouco. – Olhou para o conhaque em seu próprio copo. – Onde está seu amigo carneirinho? – Perguntou, olhando para os lados.

- Creio que salvando Aquário da conversa de bêbado de Kanon. – Shaka apontou com a cabeça para onde Mu estava com Kanon e Camus.

- Bonitinho, hein? – O escorpiano lançou um olhar cobiçoso ao aquariano.

Shaka ruborizou.

- Comporte-se Miro. Deixe o rapaz sossegado. Você é um cavaleiro, devia estar treinando, guardando seu cosmo, não desperdiçando-o com coisas mundanas como dedicar-se a alguém que você pensa que não pode viver sem.

- Shaka... Tenho pena de você. – Virou o copo de conhaque na boca de uma só vez.

- Posso saber por quê? – O loiro questionou, sem muito se alterar.

- Porque só diz isso quem nunca amou. E ninguém escapa viu? Quando chegar pra você, vai te virar do avesso. Aí suas ideias vão mudar. – Miro sorriu.

- Ah, por Buddha. Não gosto quando você começa a falar bobagens. – O indiano se levantou e foi em direção a Mu.

Miro rolou os olhos em tom divertido e continuou fitando de longe o Francês que atraia sua atenção a tanto tempo.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Já passavam das duas da manhã. As garrafas estavam mais vazias, as pessoas mais bêbadas e as conversas tinham menos sentido.  
>Shaka se jogara de novo no sofá. Estava cansado. Jogara várias partidas de buraco e ele e Miro tinham apanhado feio para Mu e Camus.<p>

- Até que vocês não foram tão mal. – Mu sentou-se a seu lado. Tinha bebido, mas muito pouco. A verdade é que aprendeu com o Francês a apreciar vinho. Não, Camus não era nenhum bêbado. Seu interesse em vinhos, para o aquariano, era uma pequena ciência.

Mu não tinha tanta paixão pelo vinho. Apenas vira que tinha um gostinho bom. O ariano não estava bêbado, só um pouco menos retraído.

- Ah... Foi um desastre. – O loiro deixou a cabeça cair numa almofada. Mu riu e tombou a sua no colo do amigo, estava com um pouco de sono.

Shaka mirou o cavaleiro de Áries e pousou a mão em sua orelha, deixou os dedos correrem o cabelo comprido de Mu, que abriu os olhos em espanto, mas não ousou se mover. As mãos dos indiano eram suaves e lhe davam pequenos arrepios quando tocavam sua nuca. O tibetano levou a mão na bochecha do outro e a acariciou de leve. Um breve toque que trazia um mundo de emoções confusas à sua mente, pouco lúcida no momento.

O virginiano esqueceu-se totalmente da multidão de pessoas a seu redor. Era bom tocar Mu. Também era bom o toque dele. Agora as mãos de Áries estavam em seu pescoço e de seus dedos enganchou-se na túnica do loiro, afastando-a e deixando mais de sua pele à mostra. Shaka estremeceu e parou.

- C-Com licença. Vou buscar um copo d'água. – Virgem levantou-se em sobressalto, tirando a cabeça do outro de seu colo. – Você quer?

Mu meneou que não, ainda constrangido com aquela proximidade toda de antes.

De longe, caído no tapete ao lado de Máscara da Morte, o taurino sorria ao ver a cena. É, ele tinha certeza de que o coração do amigo de cabelos roxos tinha um mimo. Um mimo loiro e envergonhado. E, pelo que observava, Shaka parecia demonstrar algum interesse. Porque não?  
>Levantou-se.<p>

- Que dor de cabeça! Puta que o pariu! – Touro reclamou ao ficar de pé.

- Mas já? – Virou Shura.

- Não sei o que me deu. – Ele coçou a cabeça e abriu um de seus sorrisos tão simpáticos. – Você ainda toma aqueles remédios pra dormir?

- Uhum. Precisa de alguns?

- Acho que vou precisar. – O brasileiro riu, já muito bêbado.

- Vixe. Leva a cartela grandão. – Shura sorriu de volta, achando graça das caretas do taurino.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Miro pegou um dos dardos e pretendia acertar a mosca do alvo. Claro que, alcoolizado como estava, as coisas não estavam muito fáceis. Recuou tanto que tropeçou, caindo entre as coxas do cavaleiro de peixes.

- Ora, se não é o grego mais bonito da festa. – O psciniano abriu um sorriso de lado, provocativo. Miro, bêbado, riu também. Mas, sem entender nada.  
>O escorpião nada viu além de ser suspenso no ar pelo colarinho por um caranguejo estressado.<p>

O grego olhou ao redor à procura do dono da casa, mas este estava dançando perigosamente perto do irmão, que enlaçava o pescoço do outro com um dos braços e trazia seu rosto mais perto do próprio pescoço. Diabos! Eles deveriam estar mais bêbados que ele.

- Você... é um abusado. – Câncer o chacoalhou.

- Por Atena, o que eu fiz? – Miro sentia a cabeça girar. Não estava em condições de brigar.

- Eu vou arrancar o seu pênis e servi-lo aos porcos! – O italiano bateu as costas de Miro na parede. A mão de máscara da Morte estava em riste e ia para o rosto de Miro, que só teve tempo de fechar os olhos.

Não sentiu dor.

Cadê... O soco?

O escorpiano caiu sentado no chão. Máscara não mais o segurava. Miro olhou para frente e viu o italiano de joelhos no chão, reclamando de dor. Volveu os olhos pra cima e encontrou Camus, que acabava de largar o pescoço do canceriano bêbado.

- Resolva suas pendências emocionais consigo mesmo antes de atacar inocentes. – O cavaleiro de gelo falou sem demonstrar nada na face, ao contrário de Câncer, que corou entendo o "dito pelo não dito" de Camus.

Afrodite apoiou o italiano e agradeceu a Camus por tê-lo parado.

- Só não precisava ter sido tão mal. – Afrodite piscou, divertido. – Parece que não tem coração mesmo. – Brincou ele com o aquariano.

Não. Não queria provocá-lo. O pisciniano só .. Achava graça dessas pessoas que se diziam sem sentimentos.  
>Camus não respondeu e se dirigiu à saída.<p>

- Espere. – Miro gritou e Aquário parou, sem olhar para trás. – Sua fama não é boa hein? – Foi a única coisa que veio à cabeça do escorpião. Achou-se ridículo naquele instante.

- Não se aproxime o suficiente para descobrir e tudo ficará bem pra você. – Finalmente, virou o rosto pra trás. Respondeu e voltou a dirigir-se à porta.

Miro correu até o francês, que estava de costas, até parar a pouco menos de um passo dele.

- Não acredito que seja tão vazio, quanto quer demonstrar. Você é alguém... mágico. Obrigado por me ajudar. – O grego segurou uma das mãos de Camus entre as suas. Nada via da expressão de aquário, só suas costas que se arquearam de leve.

O francês puxou a mão, desvencilhando-se de Miro, olhou-o de modo indiferente e saiu. O coração do escorpiano disparava. Por Atena porque fora gostar de alguém tão frio?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**  
>Mu passa perdido pelos convidados. Onde se metera Shaka? O virginiano fora pegar água e não mais retornou.<br>Perguntou desesperado pelo amigo, mas não obtivera respostas decentes dos amigos já altos pelo álcool.

Cansou-se. Desceu até sua casa, passando por touro, via que Aldebaran já dormia.

Mu estava condoído. Será que fora muito abusado? Devia ter sido. Só está a razão que encontrava para o sumiço do amigo de virgem.  
>Adentrou em seu quarto e trocou de roupa, ficando apenas com uma calça escura, o peito desnudo.<br>Quando ia deitar percebeu, por fim, enorme caixa em sua cama. Grande mesmo. Uma caixa vermelha, com um laço prateado a atá-la.

Quem? Quem teria colocado-a lá? Por Zeus, o que teria aquela caixa tão grande?

**O.O.O..OO.**

**Tcham!  
>O segundo capítulo pra vcs! =D<br>Espero que tenham gostado. Agradeço MUITO a todos que leram e principalmente aos que deixaram reviews. Foram vocês que me ajudaram a escrever.  
>De verdade. Obrigada, estrelinhas de luz. ^^<br>Com boas vindas como as de vocês, já to me sentindo em casa. rsrs**

Agora... As reviews:

**NinaCorttinelly: **Obrigada pela review! *-*  
>Que bom que está te agradando. Também acho q preciso um pouco mais de experiência. Husahsua<br>Se tiver alguma dica pra me dar. Agradeço. XD  
>Bjo grande<p>

**Ggs Satoru****:** Esse casal Tb é o meu favorito. Simplesmente Amo esses dois.  
>Que bom que você achou que a fic tem potencial. Espero estar correspondendo à altura.  
>Muito obrigada pela sua review. Fez uma boba mais feliz. Rsrs<br>Kissus!

**shakinha:**Estou encatanda que tenha gostado da fic. Como vc pediu aí está mais um capítulo.

Ainda não tenho em mente quantos capítulos vão ser, mas espero que vc goste desse.  
>Bjokas<p>

**Hina Yagami**: Ahh. Obrigada pela review! *-*  
>Demorei um pouco a postar, mas foi porque eu viajei.<br>Espero que esse capítulo tenha agradado.  
>Bjoo<p>

**Vsagit**: rsrs Que bom que vc gostou.  
>Eu vou centrar essa mais no romance do que no humor, imagino eu. Mas terá coisas pra vc rir. xD<br>Esse capítulo nem tanto, mas espero que tenha agradado mesmo assim.  
>Bjundas<p>

**Jessi Amamiya:** Sim, entendi. Hsuahsuah  
>Pode deixar, eu vou levar essa fic pra frente. XD<br>Fico muito feliz em saber que vc gostou.  
>Obrigada pela review<br>Bjokas

** Mi-Chan HxS:** Ah, obrigada.  
>Suas palavras me deixam muito reconfortada. Obrigada pelo apoio.<br>É muito importante pra mim. ^^  
>Eu pensando que você tava de brincadeira, mas acho que a sua fadinha veio mesmo me dar um alô.<br>rsrsrs Obrigada.

Kissus!

**Felisbela****:** Sim, sim. Eu to acompanhando a fic dela. *-*  
>Também queria ter boas amizades como a deles por todos os lados.<br>Obrigada pela review e pelo papo no MSN. Você me deu um bomempurrão pra estar postando agora. Eu não pretendia. Rsrs

Obrigada.  
>Bjo grande<p> 


	3. Caixas, ciúmes e esperanças

**Gentee.. Desculpa a minha lerdeza pra escrever. X.x  
>Tava toda perdida com as provas e estudos. E depois veio a falta de inspiração.. E com isso eu sei que vcs me entendem.<br>Bom, as reviews eu respondi hj, pelo site, junto com a atualização da fic. Aqui no fim capítulo... Só estão a resposta daqueles que não têm conta.**

_Adentrou em seu quarto e trocou de roupa, ficando apenas com uma calça escura, o peito desnudo._  
><em>Quando ia deitar percebeu, por fim, enorme caixa em sua cama. Grande mesmo. Uma caixa vermelha, com um laço prateado a atá-la.<em>

_Quem? Quem teria colocado-a lá? Por Zeus, o que teria aquela caixa tão grande?_

_..._

Ele não acreditava. Como foi que a caixa aparecera ali? Quem teria sido ousado o suficiente para adentrar a casa de Áries?

Mu se aproximou da cama receoso e, ao mesmo tempo, curioso. Segurou a tampa vermelha da caixa e viu que era macia, encapada a veludo.  
>Poderia ser uma armadilha, ele era um cavaleiro afinal. Nada mais normal do que inimigos querendo matá-lo.<p>

Talvez devesse avisar a mais alguém, talvez nem devesse abrir. Seu mestre sempre o ensinara a ser cauteloso. Mu desencostou-se da caixa e se afastou, indo em direção à porta de seu quarto.

Já passava pelos corredores do próprio templo quando a imagem da caixa voltou-lhe à mente. Mais intensa, mais forte... Quase... Chamando-o.  
>Queria sair do templo, mas sentia-se quase hipnotizado, impelido a voltar pra seu quarto e para aquela caixa tão misteriosa que o chamava em seu silêncio de veludo.<p>

Fechou os punhos, cravando nas palmas das mãos as unhas. Maldita curiosidade ariana.

-_ Desculpe, mestre Shion. Eu sei que não deveria ceder e que nunca fui de desobedecer, mas dessa vez... É mais forte que eu._– Pensou o ariano, voltando os pés e rumando para seu quarto.

Mais uma vez se aproximou da cama, devagar e temeroso, num misto de curiosidade, excitação e apreensão. Pensou em se ajoelhar no colchão para ficar melhor acomodado. Mas ainda podia ser uma armadilha, não podia estar tão desprevenido caso algo ruim acontecesse. Ficou em pé ao lado da cama mesmo. Tocou os dedos no veludo da caixa, deslizando-os nas bordas até tocar os laços prateados.

Fosse uma situação normal, Mu já teria rasgado tudo. Mas o nervosismo ainda freava seu impulso de descobrir logo o que lá havia.  
>A mente em fogo, o pensamento focado. Tirou os laços.<br>Respirou fundo e decidiu continuar, fechando os olhos e retirando por fim a tampa.

Mu abriu um dos olhos ao não ouvir explosões, nem vozes inimigas gritando. Nada aconteceu. Nenhum estouro, nenhuma surpresa desagradável. Ainda assim a caixa permanecia uma incógnita, pois que era alta demais para que visse o que tinha dentro. Subiu na própria cama com intenção de fazer seus olhos alcançarem o fundo da caixa, agora sem temor do que poderia haver ali.

O ariano arregalou os orbes verdes e seu sangue pareceu congelar dentro dos vasos, seu coração falhou algumas batidas e qualquer reação sumiu de sua mente. A única coisa que consegui fazer era ficar ali... Parado... Incrédulo... Olhando...

Olhando o corpo adormecido e lânguido, que se encolhia suave sobre os próprios joelhos. Como uma criança que dormira brincando. Alguns fios dos compridos cabelos loiros escondiam-lhe pedaços da face, os lábios rosados entreabertos a respirarem tranqüilos e pausados.

O que é que fazia Shaka adormecido numa caixa em sua cama?

Um turbilhão de sentimentos passou na cabeça confusa do jovem lemuriano.  
>Preocupação de como e quem havia colocado Shaka ali, alívio de entender em partes a razão pela qual ele sumira na festa, frio no estômago em pensar no que fazer com o amigo tão... Entregue ali, aquele calor voltando a seu peito sem razão. Coisas demais. Demais para um só ariano, desinibido pelo vinho, pensar.<p>

Todas aquelas reações involuntárias, de seu corpo e mente, deixaram o lado racional do ariano em grande incômodo. Era só Shaka. Seu amigo. Porque era tão perturbador tê-lo ali naquela situação?

_Vamos Mu, é só tirá-lo daí e acomodá-lo para que ele possa dormir em paz. E você também, porque está precisando. Tirá-lo e colocá-lo para dormir... Tirá-lo e colocá-lo para dormir. _Era o que a mente do tibetano repetia, como um mantra.

Pegou o loiro no colo, tirando-o da caixa, e surpreendeu-se ao constatar que ele era mais leve do que sempre imaginara. O rosto sereno do loiro recostando em seu peito, os lábios rosados roçando a pele do tibetano, que se arrepiou. Uhn! Que calafrio.  
>Mu chutou a embalagem para o chão, arrependendo-se logo em seguida pelo barulho. Fechou um dos olhos e arqueou as costas como se isso fosse impedir o som de chegar até o loirinho. Logo o barulho passou e Mu aliviou-se ao ver Shaka ainda adormecido. Ajoelhou-se, pousando na cama com imenso cuidado o precioso "conteúdo".<br>Viu Virgem se remexer, um pouco desconfortável com tanta mudança, mas logo se acalmou e voltou a seu estado inerte.

Desvencilhou-se do corpo do indiano, deixando-o descansar e sentou-se na cama. Encostou-se na cabeceira, um tanto aturdido, muito confuso. Por Atena! Por que sua mente lhe pregava tantas peças? Mu não conseguia entender como poderia haver medo, excitação, hesitação, felicidade e dúvida em seu peito. Pior... Todos ao mesmo tempo. E mais importante... Por quê?  
><em><br>_O ariano abraçou os próprios joelhos e ficou observando Shaka dormir. Totalmente inerte. Pálido como se nunca houvesse sido tocado pelo sol, loiro como se o invejoso astro rei tivesse copiado-lhe a cor dos cabelos. Que era um rei perante um Deus?

Absolutamente nada. O discípulo de Shion tinha certeza.

O indiano respirava pausadamente hipnotizando a atenção de Mu, que olhava fixo o tórax do amigo subir e descer, calmo, sereno, dando imensa paz ao cavaleiro de Áries. Sua contemplação foi quebrada quando o rapaz, pela primeira vez, se mexeu. Arrancou o broche que prendia no ombro a túnica vermelha. Arrancou, incomodado, a parte de cima da túnica, deixando-a presa somente na cintura, enquanto a parte que cobria seu tórax, agora pendia solta na cama do lemuriano. Remexeu-se mais um pouco, esfregando os olhos e fazendo Mu prender a respiração por pensar que o loiro podia acordar a qualquer não acordou. Apenas aquietou-se. Parecia ter calor. E realmente, a noite não estava das mais frescas. O tibetano abriu a janela, numa tentativa de amenizar a temperatura do quarto, e voltou pra cama. Deitou-se ao lado do loiro e desistiu de dormir. Pra que fingir pra si mesmo que iria? Sabia que não dormiria.  
>Limitou-se a continuar olhando o rosto de Shaka. Os orbes fechados. Nunca os vira abertos... Será que... Por que não? Um sorriso maroto, de garoto que faz arte, brotou nos lábios do ariano.<p>

Levou um dedo à pálpebra esquerda da reencarnação loira de Buddha e tocou-a. Tocou-a apenas. Com o receio e a adrenalina de estar fazendo uma coisa escondido. Mordeu o lábio inferior pra não rir e começou a levantar bem de leve a pele do outro. O loiro contraiu forte os olhos, assustando Mu, que se afastou e fingiu estar dormindo. Repreendendo-se por não conseguir tirar do rosto aquele sorriso... Traquinas.

Passados alguns segundos, Mu abriu os olhos e constatou que o virginiano ainda estava dormindo. Respirou aliviado. Bom, era melhor deixá-lo quieto... Porque, e se Shaka acabasse o explodindo? Áries chacoalhou a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos. Olhou o amigo, sereno e calmo como sempre. Não... Shaka não o explodiria. Não de propósito pelo menos. Mu riu-se... De qualquer forma, não queria acabar em pedaços.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Em gêmeos a festa ainda ia alta. Eram raríssimos os momentos em que Shion se ausentava à noite do santuário e eles precisavam aproveitar bem.

- Cara, ta todo mundo tãoo bêbado. – Afrodite apertou as têmporas. – Olha o Aiolia vomitando! – Ele gargalhou.

- Vocês estão uns chatos, isso sim. Olha só! Tive até que tirar a minha túnica porque o Máscara entornou whisky em mim! – Kanon, que tinha trocado a túnica por um par de jeans escuros e uma camisa branca, reclamou. – Agora eu to diferente do Saga.

- E justo o Whisky! – O bêbado de peixes riu, alegre.

– Vamos. Amanhã aquele mala vai voltar! Saga! – Procurou o irmão entre as cabeças alegres no salão.

Kanon não gostou nada de ver o sorriso conquistador do irmão, debruçado sobre a mesa, para Shura de Capricórnio. Estreitou os olhos ao ver o olhar de soslaio que Saga lhe lançou, antes de voltar a atenção e os dedos para os cabelos curtos de Shura. O capricorniano olhava sério para seu gêmeo, mas nem mesmo seu jeito austero resistiria muito mais tempo ao charme de seu irmão. Kanon tinha certeza.

Era guerra que ele queria? Era guerra que ele iria ter. O gêmeo mais moço não fazia idéia do porque Saga agia tão estranho, mas que se fodesse. Isso estava o incomodando e muito. Talvez não devesse... Mas estava.

Kanon pegou o controle e mudou a música, aumentou o volume de tal jeito que já chamou a atenção. Era agora...

_Na na na na.. Come on... Na na na na ... Come on_

Kanon apoiou um dos sapatos na cadeira de acolchoado branco – foda-se se Saga não ia gostar da sujeira – e da cadeira para a grande mesa. Chutando alguns copos, toalhas e comida, deixou a mesa limpa para o que viria a fazer. Sorriu safado. Já tinha a atenção do gêmeo, que o olhava entre curioso e irritado por estar em cima da mesa... E de sapatos. Oh céus, por que tinha de ter um irmão tão desassossegado quanto Kanon?  
><em><br>Na na na na na .. Come on... Na na na na... Come on, come on, come on..._

Ao ver o sorriso de Kanon, Saga concluiu que era só mais uma idiotice do irmão. Como sempre querendo ser o centro das atenções. Deu as costas para ele e voltou a conversar com Shura. Ahh, Saga não devia ter feito isso.  
>Não devia.<p>

_Feels so good being bad …Oh oh oh oh oh…. There's no way I'm turning back…Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh… Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure… __Oh oh oh oh oh  
><em>  
>O mais novo dos gêmeos agora tinha todos os olhos sobre si. A música era um tipo de eletrônico que Afrodite adorava e que agora viria bem a calhar a seus propósitos de desviar a atenção do irmão de cima de Shura.<p>

O som era intenso, tanto quanto o poder de sedução que o geminiano tinha. Todo o seu corpo acompanhava o ritmo acelerado e quente da música, afinal... Esse também era o SEU ritmo. As coxas bem feitas sob o jeans retesando ao rebolado de Kanon.

Ele sabia ser sensual e sabia quando estava sendo desejado. Os assovios altos de Afrodite apenas colocavam mais certeza de que Saga não olharia pra Shura naquela festa de novo. Uma camada fina de suor lhe cobria o corpo, deixando-o mais brilhante, mais chamativo. Kanon tinha um corpo de invejar qualquer soldado espartano e sabia usá-lo muito bem. Sua confiança só crescia ao ver a expressão zangada do gêmeo suavizar-se até tomar uma forma pasma e completamente hipnotizada aos seus movimentos rítmicos.

Os braços passavam do cabelo ao corpo, deslizando pelo abdome e ameaçando arrancar a camisa. Coisa que muitos ali torciam e se frustravam quando o gêmeo de Saga decidia por não fazer e sorria faceiro. Mordia os lábios, olhava quase com tesão, mexia os ombros de forma decidida a encantar. Afrodite fazia menção de subir na mesa, mas era contido por um canceriano incomodado, Aiolos deixou de perceber que o copo de cerveja transbordava e continuou enchendo sem tirar os olhos da exibição de Kanon. Nem mesmo Saga tirava os olhos do dançarino ardilosamente hábil que era seu irmão. Quando foi que Kanon aprendeu a dançar daquele jeito? Quando foi que ele passou a chamar sua atenção daquele jeito?

O geminiano mais velho tentava meditar sobre o assunto, mas era constantemente interrompido pela visão das mãos de Kanon passeando pelo próprio cinto e virilha. A concentração de Saga escorreu ralo a baixo por inteira quando o caçula passou a rebolar frente ao pisciniano, que agarrou o cós de suas calças.

Kanon sorriu safado ao perceber o pulo que o mais velho dera na cadeira, inconformado. Estendendo uma das mãos, passou a fazer sinal chamando o irmão, que não pensou muito e se levantou indo até o seu encontro. Saga apoiou-se na cadeira – Era branca? Quem ligava à uma hora dessas? – e, auxiliado pela mão de Kanon, subiu na mesa sendo recebido com gritos e assovios. Assim que subiu, o caçula o puxou mais perto e fazia questão de roçar o corpo no dele. Com as mãos ainda entrelaçadas, Kanon incentivava o gêmeo, que já parecia meio arrependido de ter subido ali, a entrar no embalo. Era incrível como mesmo bêbado, Saga parecia ter mais travas – e juízo - que ele.

Saga parecia meio tenso, ainda assim dançava muito bem compassado ao outro. Para Kanon, os olhares já não importavam, as pessoas já não importavam, se saíssem ele não daria falta. Saga estava ali.

_…Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it. Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it…_

O mais novo colou o corpo no do outro, segurou-o pela cintura e respirava perto de seu rosto enquanto certas partes de seu corpo já pareciam esquentar com o roçar da dança. Oh... Maldito e bendito álcool. Poderia culpá-lo por tudo no dia seguinte não é mesmo?  
>Saga parecia mais envolvido e atiçava o irmão mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, Kanon girou o corpo em torno do outro num passo rápido, que foi acompanhado pelo irmão com maestria, quase como se fosse ensaiado.<br>Usavam toda a mesa como palco, os olhares não se desviavam um do outro e nem por isso os movimentos eram menos precisos ou atraentes. Foi a vez do mais velho colar-se de novo ao irmão, ainda rebolando rente a seu corpo e arrancando suspiros de Kanon e sorrir vitorioso. Orgulhoso como era, Kanon não deixaria assim e logo suas mãos passaram a apalpar com vontade as pernas bem feitas de Saga. Subindo do joelho a bem alto nas coxas, já por baixo da túnica curta do gêmeo, que gemeu fraco.

- Eu vou subir! Não me segura! – Peixes já alucinava diante da visão hedônica que eram os cavaleiros de gêmeos. Mas já era quase arrastado por Máscara da Morte, que estava às beiras de se irritar com aqueles narcisistas.

_…__Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me_...

Saga surpreendeu o caçula ao arranhar-lhe as costas por debaixo da camisa, segurando forte a peça de roupa de Kanon, que abaixou-se remexendo-se ardilosamente enquanto sua camisa ia saindo... até deixá-la nas mãos de Saga e ficando frente a frente com a cintura do irmão. Os músculos fortes do mais novo clamando por serem vistos, tremiam de vontade de levar aquele jogo até o fim. Olhou pra cima com um ar sacana. Só Saga pôde perceber. O queixo relando a virilha do primogênito e o sorriso safado aumentando.  
>Como se de repente tivesse reparado o que acontecia, Saga soltou a camisa de Kanon e pulou da mesa um bocado assustado, deixando o irmão ajoelhado por lá mesmo.<p>

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Ali, dormindo, ele parecia tão indefeso e frágil. O lemuriano sabia que era bem o contrário, mas que parecia... Parecia. Fixou os olhos na pele clara do outro. Aparentava ser incrivelmente macia. E de repente Mu percebeu que não sabia bem como era. Tudo bem... Não era como se não se tocassem nunca, mas ele também não ficava reparando. Ele nunca havia tocado o outro com o intuito de sentir a textura da sua pele. E também... Porque o faria, não é mesmo?  
><em><br>_Virou-se de costas para o indiano. Talvez não o olhando pudesse controlar seus impulsos curiosos. Fazer o que? Ele era assim mesmo. Ariano, com curiosidade sem limites, uma impulsividade frenética – que Shion insistia em dizer para o pupilo controlá-la – quando fixava a mente em algo. Mu, por si só, era um bocado reservado e buscava não chamar atenção, mas seu instinto ariano não permitia que tivesse muitas inibições quando se tratava de satisfazer sua inquietação mental que sempre buscava algo para entreter-se. Portanto, era melhor que virasse de costas e sossegasse as ideias.

- Hmmmm... – O ariano ouviu o outro resmungar e virou-se rápido.

Shaka remexia-se incomodado e acabou por abraçar-se à cintura do lemuriano, que ficava cada vez mais pálido de surpresa.

O tórax desnudo de Shaka, agora roçava o seu. E Mu sentia a tal da pele que quisera antes. Abraçou o amigo, apesar de estar cheio de receios, e permitiu que uma de suas mãos corresse tímida pelos ombros e costas do indiano. Afinal, fora ele quem começou! Se Shaka não o tivesse abraçado, ele não estaria fazendo isso.

A pele do loiro era macia e aveludada, um bocado quente Por Athena, estava se arrepiando todo. Como nunca houvera notado como o loiro lhe deixava? Aquela brincadeira estranha servira-lhe para uma coisa: Mostrar o quanto tinha sentimentos.. afogueados .. Pelo garoto de virgem.

- Sinto seu cheiro, Mu... Porque não para de gracinha e fecha as cortinas? Estou com frio agora. – O loiro resmungou e apertou-lhe um pouco mais. Tinha uma voz extremamente entorpecida, mas também tinha consciência de que estava ao seu lado.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_

Milo se sentia bobo. Sentado na frente da casa de escorpião, mirava a de Aquário longamente. Gostava do francês emburrado, sabia disso. Mas se pudesse escolher, escolheria não amar nunca. Não se lembrava de uma vez que gostasse de alguém, que não ficasse desse jeito... Assim perdido, assim bobo, "suspirante", sonhador... Feliz. Mesmo sem motivo, estava feliz. A lua estava mais bonita do que nunca fora. Claro, ela lembrava Camus. De uma cor branca, num tom pálido quase apático... E frio. Distante, inalcançável... Inigualavelmente linda. Era felicidade não era? Então não deveria ser ruim, mas era. Apesar de feliz, sofria. O loiro balançou forte a cabeça, buscando jogar todos os pensamentos para longe. Ah, que confuso era seu coração naquele instante.

Mágico? Fora disso que o chamara, não foi? Enfiou as mãos no rosto, envergonhado. Que coisa mais estúpida de se dizer. Bagunçou os cachos, deixando-os ainda mais revoltos.

O escorpiano era assim mesmo. Mergulhava de cabeça em tudo o que fazia e sentia. Era intenso, flamejante quase. Buscaria com todas as suas garras alcançar o apático aquariano. Será que ele nada sentia por ninguém? Era isso que muitas vezes passava pela cabeça do loiro. O aquariano jamais sentiria nada por ele. Mas se essa certeza é tão grande, porque não desistia logo?

Olhou mais atentamente à arquibancada do campo de treinos e reconheceu pelo porte altivo, pelos fios azuis petróleo tão incomuns. O que estaria fazendo ali sozinho? O escorpiano sorriu tentado enquanto se aproximava do francês. Não, desistir não era para ele. Porque Milo gostava mesmo do que era difícil. E Camus valia a pena, valia muito a pena.

- Não pareceu muito entretido na festa. – Sorriu para o aquariano.

- Eu não deveria ter ido. Essas situações nunca me agradam. – O rapaz respondeu sem interesse, olhando a lua como se esta fosse melhor de se conversar do que o escorpiano.

- Talvez... Só não tenha achado a companhia certa. – Passou a mão pela franja, visivelmente tentando seduzir o outro.

- De fato. E lá eu realmente não encontraria. – Levantou-se e fez menção de sair, mas o escorpião segurara-lhe o antebraço e o puxara de volta.

- Se você desse uma chance, quem sabe não veria o óbvio. – O grego aproximou-se do rosto do outro, olhando fundo os olhos do francês. Tentava descobrir, ler, o que tinha no interior do outro. Não via muito, além da surpresa estampada em poucas linhas de expressão. A temperatura em torno deles caía gradualmente, era Camus não tendo o controle sobre o próprio cosmos, e Milo já se sentia arrepiar com o frio. Sabia que estava se arriscando demais, mas a ligeira falta de reação por parte do companheiro de armas o fez prosseguir. Era tão difícil ver Camus daquele jeito... Em expectativa. Logo ele, que sempre parecia saber de tudo e prever tudo. Segurou o rosto do francês com uma das mãos. – Camus, eu...

Porém, aquário não permitiu que continuasse. Passado o susto, Camus parecia ter voltado a si e afastou Milo. Uma falta de expressão irritante bailava novamente nas faces claras do francês. Era pior do que se o visse nervoso, com certeza.

- Não sei do que falas. E não é hoje que pretendo descobrir. Não te dei permissão pra tanta intimidade e espero que não volte a ocorrer. – Aquário rumava de volta ao seu templo, deixando um frustrado escorpião para trás. – Passe muito bem... Milo.  
><em><br>_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**_  
><em>  
>Kanon despediu-se do último convidado, em poucas horas nasceria o sol. Estava exausto, mas não poderia ter deixado escapar a oportunidade de fazer uma festa durar a madrugada inteira, porque Shion nunca concordaria com bebidas alcoólicas dentro do santuário. Recostou-se em uma das colunas e olhou o templo, estava uma bagunça. Sorriu de lado, Saga daria um verdadeiro chilique pela manhã, quando seu senso de organização e limpeza voltasse ao normal. Conhecia o gêmeo que tinha.<p>

Rumou para o quarto de Saga arrastando-se de sono, fechou a porta já jogando camisa e calça para os lados.

- Saga, onde está meu pijama? – Olhou o gêmeo que jazia em sua própria cama. Deitado de barriga pra cima, enquanto um braço descansava sobre os olhos tapando a claridade da lua.

Kanon esperou a resposta, mas só ouviu grunhidos irritados e viu o irmão virar-se de bruços e enfiar a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro. Era impressionante como Saga ficava de mau humor quando estava com sono.

- Saga... - Sentou-se na beirada da cama de casal e cutucou-o com o indicador.

- No meu quarto não está! – O primogênito jogou o travesseiro em Kanon, que ria baixinho, e se enrolou em posição fetal nos lençóis.

- Ok então... – Kanon cobriu a cabeça do irmão com o travesseiro de novo e ajeitou-se na cama com outro travesseiro que Saga já tinha atirado ao chão antes mesmo dele chegar. – Eu fico de cueca.

Rolou um pouco procurando uma posição confortável, remexeu os lençóis cobrindo-se e tomando cuidado para não descobrir o outro. Espreguiçou-se um pouco, rolou mais um tanto. Festas o inquietavam. Levantou-se e fechou a cortina, barrando a luz que tanto incomodava o mais velho. Voltou num pulo e aconchegou-se de novo nos lençóis.

- Kanon... Que está fazendo na minha cama? – Saga resolveu-se por perguntar. Tinha tentado, com todas as forças que ainda lhe sobravam, ignorar a presença do irmão, mas Kanon parecia ter formiga nas calças, porque simplesmente não parava no lugar.

- Vomitaram na minha. – Afofou o travesseiro e viu Saga conformar-se com a resposta e dar-lhe as costas para dormir.

Sentiu um peso na consciência de repente por tanto perturbar e atiçar o irmão. Que diabo dera em si para fazer aquelas coisas todas? Se Saga parecia estar interessado no capricorniano, devia incentivá-lo não é?

Não.

Tinha medo de perder o irmão para outra pessoa. Ele tinha fortes laços com Saga e não estava preparado para perder aquilo. Saga era a única pessoa que o entedia por completo. Via suas virtudes e seus defeitos e o amava apesar de tudo. E ele também era assim para como irmão. E o que tinham era bom. Definitivamente não queria perdê-lo. Mas se Saga quisesse... O que poderia fazer?  
>Abraçou o irmão pelas costas tocando sua nuca com o nariz. Saga sequer se moveu.<p>

- Está chateado comigo? – Tinha uma voz tristonha e preocupada.

- Hm... – O primogênito gemeu de sono. Não dormiria àquela noite. – Do que está falando?

- Da coisa toda com a mesa... E a dança...

Saga esfregou os olhos, tentando espantar a letargia, e saiu do abraço de Kanon passando a olhá-lo no rosto.

- Não. Porque estaria?

- Sei lá... Todo mundo viu a gente pagando mico. Pensei que fosse te incomodar. – Ouviu o irmão rir com o nariz.

- A maioria nem vai lembrar amanhã. – Coçou a cabeça e passou a fitar o teto. – E eu danço muito bem. Não paguei mico nenhum.

Kanon prendeu uma risadinha interna. Era bom saber que Saga não estava irritado com tudo aquilo. Ajeitou o próprio cabelo atrás da orelha, sem jeito e em recusa de completar o que tinha a dizer.

– Pensei que talvez tivesse atrapalhado suas... Coisas... Com Shura. – Fez um bico inconsciente só de ter as lembranças de volta à mente.

- Não seja estúpido! – Voltou a buscar os olhos do irmão. Coisas assim deviam ser ditas olhos nos olhos. Pelo menos era o que seu íntimo dizia-lhe pra fazer. – Não tenho nada com Shura.

Kanon tinha um sorriso interno naquele instante, embora não expressasse muito na face. Um sorriso daqueles que aquece todo o peito. Tocou a bochecha do irmão. Acariciando-a de leve com o dorso do indicador. Permitiu-se um sorriso leve, cúmplice do que seu gêmeo tinha agora e sentiu aquele medo esvaindo-se aos poucos.

- Idiota. Você não vai me perder. – Saga abraçou o mais novo, trazendo-o junto a seu pescoço e acarinhando-lhe os cabelos.

Um abraço fraternal, como sempre tinha sido. O mais novo entristeceu-se de novo. Era só o que seriam. Mas não era assim que devia ser? Eram irmãos... E gêmeos! Havia tentado de tudo pra esquecer aquelas ideias. Nem estava dando a Saga toda atenção que era de costume. Porque sua cabeça estava tão confusa? Como se permitira ter aquele tipo de dúvida?

Saga sentia o gêmeo tremer em seu abraço. Que havia de errado com seu Kanon? Já tinha algum tempo que o sentia estranho, mais distante, mal ficavam juntos. Até estranhara o caçula vir dormir com ele e estar tão carinhoso quanto há meses não o via estar. Tinha de admitir, o afastamento de Kanon o estava incomodando demais, fora por isso que resolvera se aproximar de capricórnio. Queria trazer a atenção de Kanon de volta pra si. Mas talvez, agora nem fosse a hora de se preocupar com isso. Tinha algo a mais chateando o caçula.

- Que há contigo, Kanon? – Afagou-lhe um pouco mais, enquanto o apertava contra o peito.

- Nada, oras. – Forçou um sorriso amarelo, que o mais velho reconheceu imediatamente como falso.

- Não minta pra mim. - Puxou o queixo do mais novo, obrigando-o a olhar em seus olhos.

- Saga, não consigo por em palavras... Eu...imaginei meu discurso desse momento por várias vezes, mas... Nada me vem agora. Só me resta te explicar com atos. – Olhou o mais velho, que parecia não entender uma palavra do que dizia e com certeza julgava-lhe bêbado demais para falar coisas racionais no momento.

Não poderia mais esperar. E com este pensamento, Kanon atirou os lábios sobre os do irmão num beijo sôfrego que buscava passar-lhe todo o amor que tinha no coração e o sofrimento, as dúvidas e a frustração que vinham acompanhadas daquela sua loucura. Kanon sabia-se arriscando muito, talvez tudo, naquele beijo.

_Espero não me arrepender... Mas se arrepender, ainda posso culpar o álcool.  
><em>

**x.x.x.x.x**

**Reviews da galera que não tem conta:**

**Mika-San:**

Muito obrigada pela review. Fiquei muito feliz. *.*  
>E agradeço os elogios. Rsrs Embora ache que tenho muito pra melhorar. ^^<br>Obrigada, linda.  
>Bjos<p>

**Luna: **Que bom que vc gostou! *-* Obrigada pela review. Bjos.

**Misa: ** Muitoo obrigada pela review! Adorei. ^^ Eu gosto de descrições e to tentando melhorar nisso. Rsrs  
>Espero que vc goste desse capitulo também.<br>Bjos

**Bjos pessoas. Obrigada. E desculpa a demora.**  
><strong>Reviews, plz. ;D<strong>


End file.
